


OC Ficlet Challenge - Logan Baird

by clari_not



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's not exactly an"original" work I guess, but unless any of the canon characters show up in the fic I don't feel right putting it in that tag, it's all part of a challenge I'm doing for my oc so they, like.... Logan is my professor layton oc, some of the characters only appear briefly, spoilers for professor layton and the last specter/devils flute/specters flute, the second chapter was kind of silly but whatever, they are the main focus here, whatever other titles it has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_not/pseuds/clari_not
Summary: I found an oc writing challenge thing on tumblr and i decided to try it out. I'm starting with Logan, because they're the first that came to mind, but I'd like to eventually do this with most of my other ocs, too!





	1. Skipping Stones (Day 1: A moment from their childhood)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking this out! I'm really just using this as a writing exercise, but if you're enjoying it, that's great! Thank you!

Logan searched the ground, reaching down to grab a smooth round stone whenever they ran across one. They held the hem of their shirt in their left hand, using it like a basket to carry the stones they found. Once they felt they had a sufficient amount, they returned to the lake shore, where they met with their younger brother, Wesley. He also had a fair collection of stones, although looking more closely at them, Logan could see they weren’t all that great.

Logan knelt down, dumping all their stones on the ground besides their brother’s pile. They sat on the ground in front of the pile and motioned for Wes to do the same. They began sorting through his rocks, showing him the good ones and explaining why they were so good, and setting the not-so-good rocks in a separate pile, explaining why those ones wouldn’t work as well. Once those were sorted, Logan took a stone from their pile and stood up, with Wes following their lead. 

Making sure Wes was watching, they held up the stone, showing their brother how they were holding it. Then they flung the rock towards the lake. It skipped three times before stopping. That was about average for them. The most times they’d managed to get a stone to skip on the lake was five times, and that was when they were alone. They were pretty sure no one would believe them if they bragged about it, so they didn’t tell anyone. 

Wes seemed excited about the prospect of skipping the stone, and swing his arm as quickly as he could to get the stone to skip. It skipped twice before sinking below the surface. Logan grinned, telling Wes he had done great for his first try. Logan grabbed another stone, handing it to Wes to show him a better way to hold it. They suggested that he toss it a little more lightly, before they grabbed a stone for themselves and tossed it again. They only got two skips from this one. When Wes tossed his tone this time, he got two skips and a pitiful third skip, but a third skip nonetheless. 

Wes seemed ecstatic about the third skip, and boasted about how he had skipped more times than Logan that time. Logan wasn’t about to argue, instead congratulating him and grabbing another stone from their pile to toss.

The two of them stood on the shore, skipping stones until they diminished their respective piles. Wes was about to toss his last stone when he seemed distracted by something behind them. He turned and ran to whatever it was, and when Logan looked, they saw that Elise was coming to the shore to meet them. They ran to meet her as well, and she greeted them with orders from their parents. 

“It’s getting late. You need to come home and get ready for dinner. You aren’t supposed to be down here without an adult anyway.” That last part wasn’t part of their parent’s message, but rather Elise’s own warning. She knew that despite their parent’s strict rules concerning the lake, Logan would often sneak to the secluded lake. She kept it a secret for their sake, but she was less comfortable when they dragged Wesley along with them. 

As far as Logan was concerned, the sun was still up and they weren’t all that hungry. They’d argue that they wanted to stay of it weren’t for the fact that Elise could easily tattle on them to Papa, who wouldn’t be too happy to hear where is youngest children had spent the afternoon. Logan begrudgingly said they’d be on their way home, but Wes wanted to show Elise that he could skip stones now. He dragged her down to the beach, then chucked the stone over the water. It skipped four times, and Wes beamed with pride. Elise told him he had done a great job, then took his hand, leading him away from the shore and to the path that led home. Logan tagged along behind them, dragging their feet all the way back to the house.


	2. Sweets (Day 2: A moment of success or triumph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decides they're going to get some sweets from Aunt Taffy, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit shorter than the last one, and kind of silly. I had planned something more serious, but I kept running into walls with that so I started over completely. With this chapter, I'm gonna have to update the character and fandom tags, so if you're here for anything Professor Layton related, here it is! If only briefly mentioned. Thanks for checking this out!

Day 2: a moment of triumph or success.

Logan waited on the corner, waiting for the best time to strike. After many hours of observation, they felt they had figured out the best solution to their problem. Namely: The Aunt Taffy Problem.

Shortly after arriving in Misthallery, Logan learned two things. One, there was… something living in the lake, which gave them the hope that maybe they could fulfil some long-abandoned childhood dreams. The only problem there was that the creature was very opposed to Descole’s plans, and made sure he was very well-aware of the fact. The second thing Logan learned was that Aunt Taffy only sold candy to children. She flat out refused to sell to adults, even barely-old-enough-to-be-considered-an-adult adults, such as Logan. They learned this the hard way when they had approached the stand to satisfy their sweet tooth, only to be turned away. 

After that, it wasn’t as much about their sweet tooth, and more a matter of pride. 

They returned to Raymond and ranted about the lady’s policy, much to his amusement. While Descole was blackmailing the mayor, and destroying the city in an almost desperate search for The Garden of Healing, Logan was prepared to fight Aunt Taffy over candy. Had Descole not been so determined to keep Logan out of harm’s way by limiting them to research and investigative work, they’d probably gladly join him in his “excavation”. At the rate it was going, he could probably use the help. 

The least he could to was encourage Logan to take a deep breath, and find a solution that didn’t draw attention to themselves. While they were quite good at laying low, the last thing they needed was attention, especially if Descole needed them to look for something in the town later while he was busy being Doland. They scowled at his suggestion, but they quickly brightened. They thanked Raymond before rushing away.

A few days later, Logan found themselves waiting a fair distance away from Aunt Taffy’s stand. This time, the wore an old, oversized coat and a hat. While not quite as well-crafted as some of Descole’s disguises, they felt they could probably pass as one of the many street urchins that populated this marketplace. For once, their shorter stature might serve them well. 

When the stand was a bit busier, Logan approached, hoping that they could blend in with the crowd of kids and she wouldn’t notice them. As they approached the stand, they were almost certain she’d catch them. It wasn’t until the candy was in their hands and they handed her the money that they found themselves breathing again. They grinned, stuffing the sweets into the large pockets of their coat, and set off on their way to tell Raymond of their small victory.


	3. Empty House (Day 3- A Moment of Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has the house to themselves for the first time ever. That's not exactly the best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's momentarily got Internet access!! Hurricanes suck!! But I tried my best to keep up with writing for this
> 
> Idk if this actually could be considered Loss, but I ended up straying a bit from my original idea...

Logan stood in the den, watching the pendulum in the grandfather clock swing back and forth. The old thing was already gathering dust, and it hadn’t even been a day since Elise had released all the housekeeping staff. To think, this would be one of the last times they stood in this room. In their home, even. They couldn’t believe Elise would make such a decision to sell everything off and just… leave.

At the very least, she could have given it to Logan. They would gladly stay at home and take care of the property until she came back… If she came back. It’d be a better option than selling it all off and running away, forcing Logan to move out and go away. While it was something they planned on doing eventually anyway, they felt that they were being forced to go now.

They didn’t think they could just up and leave like she did anyway. The house was all they knew, and they knew which windows to rush to see the sunrise and the sunset, and the best times to sneak down to the kitchen for a late-night snack without anyone knowing. They might have been deaf, but they knew which floorboards would make a noise when stepped on them; same with the stairs. Then there was the town, which they knew like the back of their hand. The shopkeepers were familiar with them. Then there was the lake. They used to visit that lake every day, skipping stones and searching for monsters. They’d miss how the fog would rise over it in the early mornings. In the winter, it would freeze over, and one could walk all the way out to the center of it --

…Then again, maybe Logan wouldn’t be so happy tending to the house. There were plenty of memories here, sure, but not all of them were good. There were ghosts in this old house; a young boy with ice blue lips, a mop of dark hair, and storm grey eyes to match their own walked in their dreams far too often for their liking. Then there was Papa, and the great lengths they’d go to avoid his study the older they got. Maybe leaving would be a good way to get away from them. They couldn’t follow Logan forever.

Elise didn’t have ghosts here, though. As far as Logan knew, she had no reason for wanting to leave this place as soon as she did. She was the golden child; the one to look up to. If she stayed here, she’d have everything made. She was only expected to go to school, then come back and take up the family name, leaving Logan in the dust.

That was the one part she had gotten right, at least. Just this morning, they had seen her ship off, promising her that they’d be out of the house and on their way to London the next morning. She was off to America to make a life there. They’d stand by their promise, sure, but where would they go? Had Elise stayed here, like she was supposed to, they’d have something to fall back on; somewhere to go if things went wrong.

But, no. She had to up and leave, and in doing so she disrespected everything their parents had going for her. And she left Logan behind, not caring what they thought about her decisions. She left Logan alone, with no idea where to go or what to do next aside from going to London. They had no connections in London. They’d basically be starting with a clean slate and a head start. That being their share of the inheritance, which was meant to go towards their education. At least if they went to school now, they wouldn’t be nagged about what to study. That’d be entirely up to them.

In fact, everything from here on out would be their decision. No one was there to tell them otherwise. They’d study something fun. Hell, they didn’t have to go to school at all. They could use their resources to travel on their own, and find their own things to study. They were bound to run across something interesting.

If Elise could just up and leave, there was nothing to stop them from doing the same. With that decided, they left the den, going to their room one last time to figure out where they’d go from here. It was only when the found an old notebook, with yellowing pages and messy handwriting, buried in the recesses of their bookshelf, that they decided what they’d do next.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge can be found right here if anyone is interested!
> 
> http://jedimasteramell.tumblr.com/post/127803291323/oc-ficlet-challenge


End file.
